


Curse in reverse

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Grinding, M/M, Vampires, pete popping boners, vampire patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Pete thinks he dreamt that Patrick came into his room





	Curse in reverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



Pete dreamt about that beauty, he was so pretty and mysterious that pete had to know more about him. Those big blue eyes and soft pink lips, he was the colour of porcelain and had bleached hair. No one knew about him and those who did wouldn’t tell, that’s what pete enjoyed about this. It was like a hunt to find out more about him, about Patrick stumph and who he is. So far all pete knew was that he was small, pretty, very feminine looking and was the only person on Petes mind. 

He was definitely dreaming when he opened his eyes and saw the beauty he couldn’t stop thinking about straddling his waist. The black dress riding up his pale thighs. But his eyes were not blue, they were red. Glaring down at him and sharp fangs present poking at his bottom lip, pete wasn’t scared. If anything he thought Patrick was even prettier that way.

“You were thinking about me” he said and pete ran his hands up Patrick’s thighs,

“I always think about you” he replied and Patrick let out a laugh.

“You know nothing about me. Yet I am always on your mind?” 

Patrick sat back on Petes lap and the human let out a moan when Patrick’s ass pressed against his dick, the vampire smirked knowing what he was doing and wiggled his hips, pete digging his fingers into the flesh of Patrick’s hips and groaning.

“You are stunning” pete blurted out and Patrick raised an eyebrow,

“Even with my fangs and red eyes?” He asked and pete nodded.

“I want you to bite me with those fangs” pete said and let out a moan when Patrick shuffled a little and caused more friction on his cock,

“With pleasure” Patrick mumbled and leant forward to nuzzle into Petes neck and nip at the tanned skin, pete tilted his neck and moved his hands to grip harder onto Patrick’s hips. Letting out a gasp when Patrick’s fangs pierced his skin. It felt euphoric and brought more pleasure to pete than he thought, he let out a moan and rutted against Patrick trying to get off. The vampire drank and rolled his hips against the human, he knew that pete would be aroused more and tries getting him off. He pulled away when he came and looked down at the human with blood stained lips and smiled again.

“I think I might keep you around” he said and pressed a kiss to the panting humans lips.


End file.
